The Lost Letters
by Elena McVoy
Summary: Edward has left Bella and gone to Rio. Now, time is beginig to slip from his hands. Can Edward keep himself together by writing mere letters? Or will all be lost? Co-Written by Elena McVoy and Kawaii Stella.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

A/N: Wrote by Elena McVoy. This is the first chapter but it sort of serves as an introduction also. I hope you enjoy feel free to comment structured criticism is greatly appreciated.

As Edward Boarded the plan he felt an array of different emotions, he was proud of himself that he was capable of making Bella believe that he didn't love her anymore, yet hurt that she would actually believe that he had stopped loving her. He was glad he wouldn't be hurting her anymore, but pained by the fact that he had caused her so much harm and that he had to break her heart in order to stop doing so. Above all it had absolutely killed him that he would never see her again.

As he sat on the plane he was so sick with himself he almost considered going into the cockpit and killing both the pilot and the copilot and flying the plane himself straight to Italy and skipping a painful life in Rio completely, but it wouldn't do him any good. He had not yet schemed up a plan to peeve of the Volturi enough for them to order their servants to hunt him down and kill him. He wished he could just commit suicide but being a vampire it wouldn't be as simple as a gun shot to the head to kill him. In order for him to be dead his body would have to be ripped to a million pieces and burned. Just like he and his family had done to James in order to protect Bella from him. Great now he was thinking of Bella again but he really knew he had never stopped thinking of her and he never would. She was his soul mate and he knew it.

As the sky grew darker and darker he tried to fake sleep so as not to scare the flight attendant when she noticed all the other "humans" where fast asleep and he was not. But try as he might he was not capable of pretending to be catching those zzz's that he would never been able to catch since 1918 and for that matter never again. All he was capable of doing was thinking about that sleepy little town in Washington where Bella would be in bed by now but instead of being fast asleep or trying to stay awake until he snuck in she would be crying her self to sleep tonight wondering why he didn't love her any more and what she had done. But what she had done was believe the lie that he didn't love her anymore one of the few things that Edward would never be capable of.

So somehow despite his pain and to his disbelief Edward survived the plane ride and everyone who boarded the plan in Washington was still alive when the plane landed in Rio. As he exited the plane he devised a plan, consisting of four steps. One make it to luggage pick up and retrieve all five suit cases that Alice had sent him with caring enough designer clothes and shoes to last him 2 months. That was the limit that Esme had given her forcing Edward to visit her and the rest of his adopted family because Esme couldn't live much longer with out him and Alice would come and get him herself if she ever saw a vision that Edward wore the same outfit twice or an outfit that she had not coordinated. Two find the nearest car dealership and steal a car. Three use that car to get as far from human life as possible. Last but not least go hunting his thirst was absolutely killing him he knew he should have never let it get so out of control but he had needed to get away from Bella and Forks and quick.

Next we find Edward in a cave in the country side just back from a day filled with hunting he had managed to kill and drink every drop of blood from two brown bears and three mountain lions. Now back in the cave his mind once again focused totally on Bella now that his thirst was no longer there to distract him she was all he could think of. He convinced him self if he wrote letters to her and just never sent them he could tell her that he still loved her and all ways would he could pretend that she had move on and would never reply and he could actually forget about her a little.


	2. Chapter 2 the first letter

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed the introduction chapter by Elena McVoy! I'm Kawaii Stella, Co-Author of this story. We switch off every other chapter and this is my turn! If you want to know more about me, just check out my profile. This chapter is Edward's first letter to Bella. I don't own Twilight, neither does Elena. On with the show!

The First Letter:

To my dearest love Bella,

God how I miss you so. Every grain of sand that drips through an hourglass gives me a memory of you. It does not matter if the hourglass runs out of sand; my memories of you are ceaseless and infinite. Yes, flashes of other things may go through my mind, but they only last for a fraction of a second. Those other thoughts of my family or other things do not plague me like thoughts of you, my dear Bella, do.

I achingly long to hold you in my arms; I long to smell you sweet earthy aroma with every breath I take. Your warmth beneath my caress makes me feel like I am not so cold, not as much a monster. You are my world, Bella. I could have it no other way. I cannot be around my family at this point in time despite how much I love them. They hold too many memories of you in their thoughts.

Every day I struggle with whether to return to Forks, to you. I shall not return, though, for your safety means too much to me. You, my Bella, deserve a normal, human life. Not to be eternally cursed as a monster. It may be hard for you now, but you will forget me over time. You will realize that you are better off without me. One thing that will always remain true: I will never stop loving you. My love for you will eternally burn deep, deep, within my soul. As I watch the sun and moon in their never ending dance, I yearn to run at my fastest speed, from my reclusive cave here in Rio, across the country, just to watch you sleep.

I know I never again will hold you. I write these letters to just to release these emotions pent up inside of me.

You would laugh at me Bella. I live in this dismal cave like a savage, yet Alice, wherever she may be, has me dressed up like a supermodel.

The sun sets here so it must be setting in Forks as well, albeit most likely not very light out at all. I think I may go out into the darkness and try and dull my mind. For now, I shall again say my farewell. Please stay safe, Isabella Swan.

My love is forever yours,

Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3 the second letter

To my gorgeous Bella, how I long to see you. My life has no purpose with out you in it. My days seem to last an eternity with out you and the dark dreary nights are unbearably long with out you in my arms. I miss you dearly oh how I wish to look deep with in your beautiful brown eyes, to see your dazziling smile, to stroke your elegant mahogany colored hair as you sleep with your head upon my chest, to feel that sence of wonder when I try and fail to read your thoughts as I can everyone else. My stunning Bella I miss you so my aching heart longs for you my dear Bella. It takes every bit of my strength and will to stay here in Rio and not return to you for fear of harming you and drawing other vampires to you who will want to drink of your blood, what vampire could resist it still amazes me how all these years my family and I where able to remain pure expeshialy around you Bella. My dear I believe that you would think I have become demented if you where to see me like this. Every moment every instant I'm alive and am not consumed by thirst I dream of you and long to hold you in my arms of stone and caress your ender face. My life has become a hypnotic pattern, at dusk I go out to hunt I don't even run anymore I am in no hurry to find a trail, I just leasurly walk until I come across one, I kill, I drink, and return to the cave for that day only to spend it in torment and anguish dream of you and writing letters of my love to you.

Love Forever and Always

Edward Cullen

A/N: I know that Edward sound crazy but maybe he was after all he has left his true love and soul mate who wouldn't go crazy. Hope you enjoyed it look for the next chapter by Kawaii Stella soon. P.S. Please review I am a new writer and would love to here from you on how I could improve.


	4. Chapter 4 the third letter

Letter Number Three

By Kawaii Stella

To my one and only Bella,

You are the light of my life. I write to you these letters and it pains me not to receive a single response from you. It would be the blessing of a thousand angels if I could see your penmanship just once. To observe your handwriting would bring one of two things to me. Rather, it would bring me to a fork in the road that is my life.

One path would bring me to my soul's desire, you. I believe if I were to come within one hundred yards of you, I doubt I could restrain myself from running full speed to you. How I miss you so! But if I could get a response from your hand, I may be driven to abandon my goal and run to you. For you Bella, I surrender all.

The second path would keep me away from you. Perhaps it would lead me to travel the globe. Maybe I would go to the glorious country of Italy where I could possibly find solace. I might just stay where I am, in my little cavern like a recluse dressed like a supermodel.

In other news, Carlisle and Esme have begged me to return home but alas I cannot. I cannot return home for everyone there holds a memory of you, almost always fond as Rosalie is well, Rosalie. You, Bella, are many things. To Carlisle and Esme, you are a daughter. To Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, you are a sister. To me you are my soul mate. How I need you so! My entire being longs to behold your indescribable beauty.

How eager I am to know how you have fared since I left! I desire to know everything you have done back in Forks. Has anything exciting happened? What is new?

I suspect it will take approximately two days for your response to reach me. Until then, I will abide my time by hinting and running in the moonlight and writing your name into the dirt floor of my cavern by day. Our old biology teacher would be happy with me because I am using these eco-friendly green envelopes. They are actually green and feel like leaves! I also have used a bug-shaped stamp. I eagerly await your response!

Love, Edward Cullen


	5. Chapter 5 the fourth letter

**A/N: Hey guys! Elena here with the next two installments of The Lost Letters. Sorry it took so long! After this will be the first letter to Edward.**

**As always I don't own Twilight.**

The Lost Letters

By: Elena McVoy

Poem to Bella

My dearest love it's almost dawn

I've been lying here all night long

Wondering who he might be

Maybe it's Jacob but it sure isn't me

So you've found a mate

Have you set the date?

I wish I could change your mind

And long for you to be mine

But I fear I have run out of time

Things between you and I just are not the same

And now you'll forever be out of the game

Poor pitiful me

I no longer hold the key

I loved you so

But I let you go

Now it's a crime

That I've lost all track of time

Dreaming of when you were mine

Letter #4 to Bella

My Dear Bella,

I had intended to wait for your response but before my latest letter would have reached you I had a vision. Similar to that of Alice's visions. It was dicey for it is not all set in stone therefore some parts where blurry but after that I could no longer wait for your response and took to writing you again but ended up writing a poem that was the first page you read. As you can see my vision was of you and some man proposing to you and then it flashed to a wedding scene. It troubles me so that you might be rushing in to marriage to avenge me or just that you might have found someone new and no longer love me yet I will always love you. Ironically though I could not see the man's face so I do not know who shall be your betrothed, therefore I ask you if you know who he shall be. It is also strange that it looked as if this strange man proposed to you as you were sitting on this giant bet that appeared to be in my room back in Forks but it could not be. He also said it was a ring passed down through generations something I think you would like. It seems to me as if I read Alice's mind as she was having a vision. But that would be impossible because she hasn't been around you in so long she would no longer pick up on things that pertain to your future and she is so far from me that I could not read her mind, it would be a miracle if at all possible.

Love forever and always, Edward Cullen


	6. Chapter 6 letter 1 to Edward

**A/N: As always I don't own Twilight. Look for the next installment from Kawaii Stella, coming soon!**

The Lost Letters

Elena McVoy

Chapter 6

Letter #1 to Edward

My dearest Edward,

How I miss you so! Yes your vision/dream was correct; I am engaged to be married in the spring. After you left I finally succumbed to Jacob's constant urging that it was high time I moved on. That I should have known your love could never be true. He still believes I would be better off with him rather than you. After you left I started to see this was true. Jacob truly loves me this I wish you could see. You do not know how much it pains me that we could not remain friends. I hope you may wish us well despite the past we shared. The wedding planning has gone smoothly; Renee is so excited, she had helped me all the way. Charlie on the other hand is still opposed to me being wed at such a youthful age but it pleases him that I have chosen Jacob.

The wedding is to be outdoors in the meadow. The colors are white and orange. The isle consists of three white wooden arches with trellis on the sides filled with tiger and white lilies. One arch shall be at the beginning of the isle, one in the middle and the last is the one in which Jacob and I will say our personalized vows under. The chairs match the arches in that they are wooden and also painted white. My dress is a simple white silk with a slight flare beginning at the hip and an orange sash that matches the tiger lilies exactly. The bouquets also contain white and tiger lilies and are tied with white or orange ribbons.

The date is set for April 16th and as always you are always more than welcome. I actually hope you attend this memorable day in my life. You should know I truly wish to remain friends with you, Edward. I wish Alice could be my maid of honor but since you all have left Forks for good I have settled for Emily and the bridesmaids shall be Jessica, Angela, Leah, and Lauren.

Miss you and your family dearly,

~ Bells


	7. Chapter 7 Letter 5 to Bella

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I thought I posted this months ago! Geez… So anyway this is the LAST LETTER! Omg, I know. The epilogue will follow. But do not feel that this will be the last time you see Elena and I in action. We have a tantalizing trick up our sleeves in a new story that I am in the process of getting started. For updates, keep an eye on Elena's profile, my profile, or my alter ego's profile,(BlackLaceBeauty) for when it will come out. Other Twilight fanfictions can be found on those accounts rated T & M respectively. **

**Okay, on with the show! We hope you enjoy! ~Kawaii and Elena**

The Lost Letters

By Elena McVoy and Kawaii Stella

Chapter Seven

Letter Five to Bella

Written by Kawaii Stella

My dearest Bella, (or should I say the soon to be Mrs. Black?)

It pleases me that you are pleased with the road you life is now taking. I only wish that it was going to be me waiting for you at the altar instead of that mutt Jacob Black. He truly will be the luckiest man on Earth when he says to you, "I do".

Your wedding sounds beautiful. I'm sure it would match your beauty to a point but it could never compare to your true beauty. I wish I could be in attendance at your wedding but that would not bode well, I believe. When the preacher would ask if anyone objects, I would be the one to say I object. What I would really say would follow along these lines:

"Yes I object. I object to this divine woman marrying this good for nothing dog. This glorious angel, Isabella Swan, deserves everything she desires. Which all that she desires would be denied to her if she were to marry Jacob Black."

Then you would leave the mongrel at the altar and join me, where we could find a way to spend forever together. That won't happen, though. I made my choices and now you have made your own choices.

But to a part of your last letter. You said that you wished that Alice could have been your maid of honor. She would have loved that. Probably, if she saw your decision of the bridal party, she would most likely off the wall not being able to be a part of your wedding.

I feel as if my hourglass is about to run dry. It seems like I say the same things over and over again. I need to move on like you have done. It pains me to do so, but if you are happy, then I must move on. Maybe I will go to a town in Italy. Perhaps before that I will call Carlisle and Esme one last time before I, uh, leave.

I hope you will have a blessed wedding day. I just wish it were me.

~Love, Edward Cullen


End file.
